Asking About the Sunset
by kionforever89
Summary: 3 days after they leave Rivendale, the Fellowship is setting up camp for the night, but they won't rest in peace. Pippin is bothering everyone with a question that is very ridicules! Will Pippin ever get his answer? Please read and review!


_Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien._

Asking about the Sunset

"Boromir? What do you suppose a sunset does?" Pippin asked the Gondor man as he set up camp for the night. Boromir sighed. He loved the little hobbit like a son he never had, but his questions were just so tiresome. Boromir knew he had to draw Pippin's attention to someone else, and he knew just the person. Or, should I say, elf.

"I'm sorry Pippin, but I don't know what a sunset does," Boromir said, "Legolas does though. You can ask him."

Pippin's smile faltered a little, but grew just as wide as it was when he had second breakfast _cough_ apple _cough_. Then he bounded over to the unsuspecting elf. Boromir smiled mischievously. No more questions to worry about!

"What do you suppose Legolas?" the hobbit asked the slightly annoyed elf. Legolas was now resenting Boromir more than ever, so he made a mental note to get back at him.

"Well?"

"Oh I don't know Master Hobbit. It's a sunset! It's supposed to do something!" Legolas said in exasperation.

"Yes, but what?!"

Legolas sighed and made a prayer to Valar. Desperately trying to think of a way to get distract Pippin from him and to someone else, Legolas's thoughts were interrupted by Gimli's yelling. Gimli was boasting about the gems and minerals his ancestor's have founded deep in the mountain of Erebor.

"Why, when I was just a wee lad, I used to watch my uncles hammer down the stone and reach that bright, shining gem," Gimli regaled Merry and Sam, who were watching him closely with wonder. Legolas grinned.

"I'm sorry Master Hobbit, but I cannot help you," Legolas said in mock sadness. Luckily, Pippin didn't catch it. Then raising his voice, "MASTER GIMLI can help you though."

"I cannot! I will not!" Gimli shouted, overhearing, but it was in vain, for Pippin was already bounding over. Legolas grinned.

"Your evil," Aragorn said from behind, smiling at his friend.

"I know."

"No I cannot help you, go away," Gimli said gruffly.

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please!."

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

Pippin sighed. Guess Gimli won't help. Guess nobody would. He sat down next to Merry, Sam, and Frodo.

"What's wrong Pip?" Frodo asked.

"Nobody knows what a sunset does! And Gimli won't help me!" Pippin complained.

"Oh? How sad," Merry and Frodo said simultaneously.

"Do you know?" Pippin asked them suddenly.

"Uh no no, sorry Pippin can't help," Merry said and scrambled off to who knows where.

"I uh well, you know- uh, the Ring... and stuff, getting me tired," Frodo stammered, also getting up and following Merry.

"Oh. Hey! Gandalf, Aragorn! Do you know?" The two men looked up, shook their heads wildly, and said something to excuse themselves. Pippin sighed.

"Well, I know what a sunset does," Sam said. Pippin glanced up.

"You do?! You really do?!" Pippin cried.

"Yes, so sit down and I'll tell you." Sam said. Pippin sat and looked at him expectantly. "A sunset really doesn't have to do anything," he explained.

"Nothing?" Pippin asked.

"Nothing."

"But it must do something. That's why its there!"

"You're right Pippin. A sunset has the most important job in the world."

"What does it do?" Pippin asked, eyes lit up.

"What does it do?! I'll tell you what it does! It's beautiful!" Sam said.

"That's it?"

"A person may have troubles that can't be easily solved, but all he has to do is to look up at the setting sun and all your troubles will be over," Sam said. Pippin smiled and glanced up at the setting sun.

"That's wonderful Sam, but..." Pippin faltered.

"But what?" Sam asked, hoping there wasn't going to be another question.

"But how can a sunset solve a person's problems?"

Sam sighed. "Oh Pippin you're just going to have to find that one out yourself."


End file.
